


Out of the Dark series [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Purgatory, Shapeshifting, Trust, depending on which fic and the format, in process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil Coulson is a shapeshifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark series [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440939) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



> FOR @CALLIOPE ON TWITTER FOR #ITPE (the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange... Yuletide for Podficcers :D)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

This Face That Hides Me  


Out of the Dark  


### Download

[This Face That Hides Me](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Out%20of%20the%20Dark/This%20Face%20that%20Hides%20Me.mp3) | 43:57 | 40.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Out of the Dark](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Out%20of%20the%20Dark/Out%20of%20the%20Dark.mp3) | 11:19 | 10.3 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/out-of-dark-verse) |  |   
[Podbook (of both)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Out%20of%20the%20Dark.m4b) | 55:17 | 26.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/out-of-dark-verse-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
